


Our Lives (Thy Song)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU-One of them's a seabird, Canon Era, Gen, If anyone ever uses that tag again I'll die, Marius Is Literally A Seabird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marius, do you like that line?”  Cosette asked with a giggle as the awkward bird titled his head and shifted from one blue foot to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives (Thy Song)

**Author's Note:**

> For the adorable Kinkmeme prompt: "Some years on, bluestocking 30ishCosette is making a living writing; her elderly pet seabird always sits on her writing-desk to keep her company."
> 
> (The title is a little tribute to my college, where I've made friends with way too many winged creatures. Plus, bluestockings were very common here back in the day.)

It was an odd settlement, all the ladies of the _Bas Bleu_ agreed.  Mmselle. Fauchelevent was, even at 35, an attractive woman with excellent taste in fashion and in planning soirees of any type (when she chose to throw them, that was...).  
  
Why on Earth, then, did she devote herself to a ridiculous seabird? 

*****  
  
“Marius, do you like that line?”  Cosette asked with a giggle as the awkward bird titled his head and shifted from one blue foot to another.  
  
“ _And so the young man strode on to the apple field, knowing that living through the here and now was to be in a greater war than any his father had fought in_.” At the sound of her voice, the bird squawked and opened his wings a bit, prompting Cosette to laugh again and give him a little pet on the head.  
  
“Be careful, _mon cher_!  You aren’t as young as you were, now!”  she scolded, reaching for a tea cracker in the drawer of the newspaper-covered table next to hers (“Marius’s desk” she called it fondly) and held out her hand to the bird.  Marius quickly snatched the treat out of her hand and gobbled it down as Cosette smiled.  
  
“My, I’ll have to go to the market tomorrow to get you some fish...you’ll grow fat if all you eat is tea crackers!”    
  
Cosette calmly turned back to her writing again, pen and inkwell hard at work while Marius continued to snort and squawk softly, watching his mistress with utmost devotion.     
  
*****

  
A quarter hour had passed in relative quiet when Cosette heard the chiming of the bells and straightened up.  
  
“Ten o’clock, Marius!  Come here, _mon cher_ , and let me put you back into your cage-we don’t need another June 5th, now do we?”  
  
At this, Marius quirked his head and stomped his feet, seemingly ready to do battle.    
  
“No, no, Marius, you’re right,” Cosette amended quickly, “I shouldn’t be trivializing that...what a horrible day!  You new to the Rue Plumet and a revolution breaking out!  Dear Papa, chasing you through the streets and coming home half...”  
  
Cosette felt her eyes burn, and quickly turned away from her pet, who immediately waddled over her papers to curl by her side.   
  
After a moment, Cosette recovered herself enough to speak again. “Or do you simply not want to go to bed?  Silly thing,”  she inquired fondly as she stroked his sleek feathers, calming herself with the mindless motion.  “You’ll be right next to me, like always.  You know that.”  
  
Seemingly satisfied with Cosette’s answer, Marius allowed her to lift him into his cage and carry it with her into her bedroom, making happy noises all the way.   
  



End file.
